Only the Heart Knows the Words
by destiny's crossroads
Summary: An AU story, literally. When Mickey and Riku discover that there are doors leading to alternate universes while in Kingdom Hearts, they set out to seal the doors. This story is based on one of their adventures.
1. Introduction

Only the Heart Knows the Words…

Author's Note: Hi everyone. This is my first fan fic, so please be gentle. Hopefully, I'll get to update quite frequently. Anyways, please let me know what you think of it. Oh and a huge thanks to my proofreaders and the wonderful Talitha Koum who made this story possible. Read her stuff. It's impressive. Anyways, God bless and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor will I ever. Alas.

Introduction 

Kingdom Hearts was shrouded in darkness. After a brief rest, Riku and King Mickey were once again wondering through the swirling, black mists that encased the other side of the huge, white doors that Sora had helped seal them behind at the End of the Worlds. The black mists were only interrupted by the pair's footsteps and the occasional gang of Heartless that managed to wonder into them. At first, the Heartless were innumerable. Mickey and Riku had to constantly fight for their lives, but as time had passed, the Heartless began to thin out. Before the pair knew it, there was hardly any Heartless to fight. That's when King Mickey figured out that something wasn't right in this vast depth of darkness.

Riku blinked against the darkness. The only light that could be seen in this dismal place, for the most part, emanated from Riku and Mickey's keyblades, which were always drawn. Occasionally, a faint outline of a door would appear and consequently Mickey and Riku had set out to find all of these doors. Riku inwardly sighed as he and King Mickey walked in silence. He had no idea how long they had been in here, nor did he have any idea how long it would be before they could get out. _At least we have a mission now_ thought Riku stoically.

Mickey suddenly stopped, his black tail swishing behind him. Ahead a faint door could be seen shimmering in the darkness.

"Ha, ha," Mickey laughed in his somewhat nasally voice. "Look Riku, another door."

"Same story, different time," stated Riku, a frown appearing on his face. Although they now had something to do in this black abyss of nothingness, Riku couldn't help but hate these doors. When Riku and Mickey had stepped through the first door, they had been quite surprised when they came face to face with a six-year old Sora wielding his infamous keyblade. Once the shock wore off, Mickey was able to put the pieces of the puzzle together, while Riku watched his "old", young friend build a castle in the white sands of Destiny Islands. The pair had entered an alternate universe. It was a different time, but it involved the same people and followed a somewhat similar storyline. Although Mickey couldn't quite figure out what had caused the splintering of universes, it did explain why they weren't encountering the number of Heartless that they first had when they entered this desolate place. The Heartless had also found the doors and were invading these worlds as well. Mickey concluded that the only way to fix the problem was to seal all these worlds, no matter how many of them there might be.

The first few doors that Riku and Mickey had went through had made Riku physically sick, he was so appalled at each alternate Riku's actions (which often times mimicked his own). There seemed to be an ever present disregard for each alternate Riku's friends. However Mickey, being the good and wise king he is, recognized Riku's pain and set down with him and openly discussed with Riku all that had happened in their own universe. It was the first time Mickey had ever mentioned what had happened and Riku felt a weight lift off of him after relating the whole story of his betrayal. Mickey listened quietly and after Riku was done he assured Riku that he had more than repaid his debt by being in here. Riku had taken the king's word and had thus far been able to keep his past from haunting him enough to help seal all the alternate universes that they had come across.

Mickey and Riku had managed to seal many doors and, as a result, had become experts at blending into these alternate universes. Mickey had actually come up with a system of doing this. First, they would scout the place where they landed and exactly who they were dealing with. If it was still fairly early in the "story", Riku and Mickey would gather supplies and enjoy a moment of peace. If the storyline faltered, Riku and Mickey were there to help put it back on course without being overly involved. Mostly they were just spectators who cheered the heroes on.

In order to keep Mickey's identity hidden, the king had adopted a baggy pair of jeans, a grey sweatshirt, a pair of tennis shoes and a deep blue bandana that covered his ears (but did not disguise them). Riku had given up his black pants and boots for a loose fitting pair of deep purple pants and a pair of sneakers. To finish the look, he had found a black zip-up shirt and a white and yellow vest to top it off.

"You ready," asked Mickey bringing Riku out of his thoughts. "Maybe this will be the last one."

"Maybe", replied Riku, not really believing it. The king had made this statement every time they had entered a door and they were still going through doors.

"Alright then," said Mickey as he pulled the door open and stepped through. Riku followed behind him and was swallowed by the light, the door shutting behind them.

A/N - I know it was a short chapter, but I promise they'll get longer. Chapter 1 will be here soon.


	2. And so it begins

A/N: Well here's the next chapter in this little saga. Sorry about the wait. It's been a busy couple of weeks. Anyways, I want to dedicate this chapter to a close family friend who passed away. She was truly an inspiration and may she rest peacefully in heaven with God.

Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 1: And so it Begins...

Kairi sighed as she looked up from the picture that she was mindlessly doodling on her paper. Her history teacher, Mr. Leon, was still droning on endlessly about some war that was fought years ago and how this war was involved in the overall scheme of life. He showed no sign whatsoever of stopping. Although an entertaining man most of the time, as well as a nice piece of eye candy, Kairi just couldn't seem to concentrate today. Kairi could feel her head beginning to fall the short distance to her desk.

_If I could just shut my eyes for a moment,_ thought Kairi as she listened to the hum of Mr. Leon's voice as he passionately lunged into an explanation of the maneuvers used to win the war. Kairi felt her eyes closing and was rewarded with a sense of peace. _I won't go to sleep though…_

As Kairi lay with her head down and eyes closed, she felt herself slide into blackness. After a few moments, Kairi began to feel cold. She opened her eyes to find herself lying on a dark colored, stone floor that was made visible by an extremely pale light. She no longer heard Mr. Leon's voice as he lectured, but the voice of an older woman. Kairi remained as still as possible while she strained to hear the quiet, but harsh, words of the woman who sounded as if she stood above Kairi.

"Good work, my loyal subject," the woman replied, a smile evident on her face. "You have done well."

"Thank you, your majesty," replied a much closer voice. Whoever had spoken was male and was obviously kneeling. However, the voice sounded quite familiar…

Intrigued, Kairi decided to turn around and see who was behind her. To her horror, she couldn't move. She tried again with all her strength and still no movement came. She tried to speak, but no words came. Panic began to well up in her. And still the voices continued.

"Now that we have the seventh and final Princess of Heart, Kingdom Hearts will be mine," cried the woman, her voice malicious. She suddenly began to cackle, sending a chill up Kairi's back. The woman was evil that much Kairi knew for sure.

"Put her with the other princesses," came the woman's voice, the joy in it quite evident. "I have waited far too long for this moment."

Kairi heard movement behind her then suddenly felt two cold hands run underneath her already cold skin. She felt herself being picked up and managed to catch a glimpse of silver hair before she was thrown roughly across the male's muscular shoulder. And still she couldn't move. The boy (she had figured it was a boy due to his lack of stature) carried her for what seemed like forever without stopping and Kairi watched the beautifully colored floors as they passed below, helplessness the only sensation she could feel. Kairi could feel them being lifted up at times and a few times the colored carpets were replaced by stone and a chilling breeze. Finally the boy stopped and Kairi felt his muscles tighten as he pulled open what seemed like a heavy door.

When the boy had walked several paces, Kairi began to notice some kind of weird projection coming off the wall. They almost looked like pods found in a spaceship from Kairi's point of view. The boy suddenly stopped and Kairi heard him punch something in on a keypad. She then heard the whoosh of a door as the boy stepped out of the way. He shifted Kairi around so that he held her in his arms. Kairi tried to lift her head so as to look at the boy, but still no movement came to her. Her frustration and terror were unbearable. The boy laid Kairi down in something that reminded Kairi very much of a coffin. When Kairi could finally look at the boy, his face was hidden by the light that shown brightly behind his head. Kairi could feel tears streaming down her cheeks and she felt the boy wipe them away.

"I'm sorry," he said with an emotionless tone. "But not even the Keyblade Master can save you now."

The boy hit a button and the door began to close. Kairi couldn't breathe for the overwhelming panic that had now so fully encompassed her. She began to scream, but still no sound could be heard. She didn't stop though, determined that someone would hear her and come to her rescue. She screamed and screamed until suddenly her voice became audible to her ears. Surprised at first, this revelation only fueled her on more as she screamed harder and louder than previously. This was the only spark of hope that she had to hang on to since she still couldn't move.

Suddenly her scream seemed to shake the pod that she was in. Or maybe she was trembling. She stopped screaming only to feel the pod continue to shake. And then the pod began to call her name and Kairi suddenly realized that no one had used her name previously. It also struck Kairi as being odd that the pod's voice sounded just like Mr. Leon…

Kairi's eyes snapped open only to find herself staring into the extremely handsome face of Mr. Leon. Kairi could feel the eyes of the classroom on her and the blood began to rush to her face in her embarrassment. She had fallen asleep and was having a bad dream.

"Are you ok," asked Mr. Leon, concern evident in his voice. Something struck Kairi as being weird about the way he said that until she realized that she was still trembling and drenched in sweat.

"Yeah, I was just having a nightmare," replied Kairi quietly looking away from Mr. Leon's intense gaze. "I'm so sorry."

Luckily the bell chose to ring at that exact moment signifying lunch. Everyone began to collect their stuff and Mr. Leon realized that he hadn't assigned any homework.

"I want a five page paper on the ten things needed to win a war. You may use the class discussion as a basis. Bring it to me tomorrow."

_Great_, thought Kairi. Fortunately for her, she had managed to miss all of the discussion while screaming. Sighing, Kairi grabbed her books and headed towards the door only to be stopped by Mr. Leon.

"Kairi, are you sure you're alright," asked Mr. Leon again. He was staring at her intently which, in turn, was making her extremely uncomfortable.

"I'm fine, I promise," replied Kairi. "I'm so sorry for falling asleep. I won't let it happen again."

Mr. Leon continued to stare at her.

"Alright Kairi," replied Mr. Leon finally, dropping the stern look. "Make sure you don't because you don't want to have to write two papers again."

Kairi immediately caught on to what he was saying.

"Another paper," questioned Kairi, the distress evident in her voice.

"Yep," replied Mr. Leon coolly. "Since your dream was so much more interesting than my lecture, I want a three page paper on the dream. Fair enough"

Kairi sighed. She should have known that she wouldn't get off that easy.

"Extremely fair," muttered Kairi.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow," said Mr. Leon as he ushered her towards the door. "Have fun writing!"

Kairi waved goodbye as she left Mr. Leon's classroom and began walking towards the lunchroom. She could have kicked herself for falling asleep.

_Well, what's done is done_, thought Kairi as she reached the lunchroom and walked through the mass of students, unnoticed and uncared about. No one was saving her a seat like so many of the other students that also went to Destiny High. She belonged to no cliques and for the most part was left alone except for those few who choose to make fun of her for whatever occasion they had chosen. Kairi didn't really mind that she didn't have any friends. She was happy enough without having to deal with all the emotions that accompanied a friend. When one was without friends, one only had to worry about oneself. Sure Kairi used to have friends, but that had been a long time ago.

Kairi reached the far side of the lunchroom and pushed open the door to the outside world. The sun was shining beautifully as puffy, white clouds floated slowly across the sky. Kairi still felt a little cold from the dream, but the warmth of the sun was already remedying the problem. Kairi walked to a big oak tree that had been planted not to far from the school and set down. Since she had no friends, the tree saved her a seat as long as it was not raining.

Kairi laid her head back against the tree and closed her eyes for the second time that day. The nightmare kept coming back to her. It had been so vivid. Kairi had never really had nightmares until she was about ten years old. It was also at the young age of ten that she had discovered her adept ability to write. Both occurrences had been brought on at the same time when Kairi suddenly realized the undeniable truth about the world: Everyone and everything changes no matter how much you wish that it wouldn't.

When Kairi was ten, the world had been perfect. Her days were spent at school and her evenings were spent on the little island that set across from their big island. It was on this little island that Kairi would set and watch the breathtaking purple, pink, and yellow sunsets reflect of the crystal clear, blue water, her two best friends setting on either side. At the age of ten, Kairi had not only had friends, but two _best_ friends. They had been best friends since the moment Kairi had come to Destiny Islands so long ago. They were inseparable, spending every free moment together. Sora and Riku watched out for Kairi as well as competed for her attention. Although there had been other children on the island like Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka, Kairi was happiest with Sora and Riku. It was almost like time stood still when they were together. That was until the last day of summer when Kairi was ten.

On that dreadful day, Kairi had rowed out to the island noticing the foreboding rain clouds that hung in the sky. When Kairi had made it to the dock and tied her boat to it, she realized that something was not right. Seeing Riku and Sora on the little piece of land that connected to the island by a bridge, Kairi ran to them, her footsteps fueled by fear. When she had finally reached them she was taken back by the resolution in Riku's jade green eyes and the sadness in Sora's bright blue eyes. It was Sora's eyes that hurt her the most. Kairi had no idea that Sora was capable of feeling so much sadness let alone showing it.

Kairi had tried to comfort Sora, asking him what was wrong, but he had simply turned his back on her and she could tell that he was crying. Kairi looked to Riku, but Riku shook his head. He then pointed to her boat as if telling her to leave. Kairi was speechless, so stern was his face. When her voice finally returned the only reply she could muster was the word "why".

"Because, Kairi, we don't want to be your friend anymore," spat Riku as a tear rolled down his cheek. Sora only sobbed louder as he sank to the ground.

"You don't mean that," Kairi begged as she too began to cry.

"Yes we do Kairi," shouted Riku as the wind picked up and the rain began to fall. "You're just a stupid girl. Why would we want to be friends with you?"

Kairi's mouth fell open. Riku had never talked to her like that before. Kairi looked over at Sora, who now had his knees to his chest. His hair hung limp in his face from the rain.

"You too Sora," asked Kairi, her voice trembling.

Sora mumbled something and Kairi felt her temper rise.

"Answer me Sora," cried Kairi, unable to control the pain welling up in her.

"Yes," replied Sora, audible enough for Kairi to hear him. He didn't even bother to look at her.

In that instant, Kairi felt her heart break. She looked from Sora to Riku and when neither offered to look at her she turned and ran across the bridge. Once she got to the beach, the rain was coming down in sheets. Her t-shirt stuck to her tired body and her reddish brown hair was plastered to her face. And still she ran. When she reached the dock, she untied her boat and began to paddle against the raging waves. When she had gone about a hundred feet, she looked through the rain and could just make out the form of Sora watching her leave. Sora looked away, unable to meet her gaze.

When Kairi had reached the dock near her house, she hurriedly tied her small boat to the dock, not caring if it would be there tomorrow. Kairi took to running as fast as her small legs could carry her. She could no longer see for all of the tears that were falling from her deep blue eyes. She just wanted to get home, lock herself in her bedroom, and never come out again.

When Kairi reached her home she bust through the door not even bothering to glance at her adoptive mother who was quite surprised by her abrupt entrance. She ran upstairs, slammed her door shut, and then collapsed on her bed. Sheer exhaustion and heartbreak were setting in, and Kairi could do nothing to stop it. The tears began anew as Kairi hugged herself, unable to keep from trembling. Her world had dissolved around her. Without Riku and Sora by her side, how could she possibly hope to face tomorrow?

Kairi lay in her room for hours, sobbing until she could no longer breathe, and still the pain did not reside. It was, however, joined with a feeling that Kairi had never experienced in full. She had been madbefore, but she had never been all encompassed by anger. It was a scary and uncontrollable emotion. Kairi wanted to lash out at someone, anyone just to make the pain go away. She grabbed her tear-soaked pillow and began to scream into it. She screamed until her throat hurt and her voice grew hoarse. The pain and anger were still there just like a poison running through her veins.

Kairi took the pillow and tossed it, shattering a picture frame that held the picture of Riku, Sora, and herself. She walked over to the picture and stood looking at it when a notebook caught her eye. Kairi picked up the notebook and grabbed a pen and returned to her place on the bed. Kairi opened the notebook and began to write.

She described in the words of a ten year old how her heart was breaking and how she didn't think that it would ever heal again. She wrote of the pain she felt when she realized that she wouldn't be able to return to the island and see her two best friends smiling faces. She vowed to never return to the island. That night, Kairi inscribed on that piece of paper the words that only her heart knew how to say.

With each word she put on paper, Kairi began to feel a weight lift off of her. She had found her outlet, her ability to exist. So, with each passing day afterwards, Kairi began to write more and more, while the memory of the two boys' betrayal became a more and more distant memory. Eventually, she was totally immersed in her stories, no longer desiring to have close friends who could hurt her. Ideas from her stories came from everywhere. She could pass any number of people, places, or things and hundreds of ideas would pop into her head. There had also been the dreams that she had started to write down.

After the loss of her friends, Kairi began to have weird dreams. They featured people Kairi had never met. These people always talked about the same things, although Kairi usually couldn't make sense of what they were saying, much like the dream she had had in Mr. Leon's class. They all seemed to be connected, even though Kairi had as yet to figure out that connection.

A bird chirped not far above Kairi's head bringing her out of her thoughts. Kairi picked her notebook up and opened it to the first available page. She would write about the dream first since she had failed to pay attention in class and would have to research the subject.

_Why does life have to be so complicated_, thought Kairi to herself as the words began to flow to the paper as only the heart knows how to write them.

A/N: Please read and review. Next chapter soon!


	3. Just a Normal Day

A/N: Hi again. Well here's the next installment. I was in a very motivational mood when I wrote this chapter, as your about to see. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think of the story so far. I will be forever grateful. Thanks to all those who have already left reviews. It really made my day. Enjoy reading and God bless!

Disclaimer: Still I own nothing.

Chapter 2: Just a Normal Day

"I hear Miss Aerith has us a huge project to start today," said Selphie, whose excitement seemed to be building by the minute. "I hope it's not a long project because I had plans for the weekend."

"Well it's only Tuesday," replied Sora, rather uninterested in the conversation. "I'm sure you'll get it done."

"Yeah, you're right," smiled Selphie, her green eyes glittering. "Hey Sora, can I ask you a question?"

"Hm…," replied Sora, his thoughts now on the tuna fish sandwich that set in front of him.

"Well, it's just that this new movie's coming out this weekend and…," stammered Selphie.

Sora looked up to see Selphie's green eyes highlighted by the blush of her cheeks. At the same moment he also caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and his breath stuck in his throat. His angel had just walked into the lunchroom of Destiny High. Sora knew she was heading for the oak tree where she always spent her lunch when it wasn't raining because he waited for the same moment every day just so he could watch her. Today she was wearing a pink t-shirt with a faded out rose print, a pair of jeans that had a hole at one of the knees, and a pair of brown flip-flops. Her reddish-brown hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail, loose strands framing her snowy white skin. She stared at the floor, as if in deep thought, books in hand as she made her way outside. Even though she looked down, Sora could still see her deep blue eyes sparkling. Sora had always found Kairi's eyes to be her most beautiful feature. One could drown looking into such depths, but Sora took the chance as often as he possibly could without getting caught.

Sora pried his eyes off of Kairi long enough to notice that he wasn't the only one watching her. On the other side of the lunchroom sat a silver-haired boy who also seemed to observe Kairi's entrance as well. _Riku_…

Riku sat with his all-star jock buddies, but only because Riku was an all-star jock. He was adored by everyone for having won more blitzball games for the school than most people cared to count. Girls fantasized about being his girlfriend and all the guys wanted to be his best friend. Not that Sora was in bad shape when it came to popularity. Lots of people went out of their way just to talk to him. He was liked by everyone for his charm and extremely large heart. He had lots of would-be girlfriends, but he didn't ever bother to ask any of them out. None of them could compare to the angel walking through the lunchroom at this moment.

_Apparently I'm not the only one who feels that way_, thought Sora, jealousy swelling in him as he watched Riku.

Riku suddenly realized that he too was being watched and turned towards Sora. Blue eyes met jade and Sora saw a sad frown appear on Riku's face and Riku began to shake his head. Sora looked away.

By this point Selphie had grown agitated. "Sora, are you listening to me?"

"What," asked Sora coming out of his thoughts.

"Do you want to go to the movies or not," asked Selphie impatiently.

"Uh, sure," answered Sora, not knowing what else to say.

"Good it's a date," exclaimed Selphie ecstatically. "Well, I'm going up to class. I'll see you in a minute."

Selphie got up and walked out of the lunchroom, leaving Sora to fully ponder what he had just agreed to. He immediately realized that it had not been such a good idea. It's not that he didn't like Selphie. She was a pretty girl, after all, with an unquenchable thirst for life. But, he didn't like her like _that_. She was a friend at most.

Sora slammed his head on the table. "Great," he replied to the table. "How do I fix it now?"

Just then the bell rang for class. Sora picked up his now uneaten food and his books and deposited the food in the trash as he walked out the door. He walked slowly through the off-white and deep blue hallways of Destiny High pondering how he was going to fix the situation with Selphie. He really didn't want to hurt her, but he couldn't betray his angel like that even if she would never know his feelings. Sora reached the end of the hall and took the stairs two by two. Upstairs, he took the first door on the left, the words "Humanities" colorfully displayed in flowers across its graysurface. Most of the class was already there, including Selphie, Riku, and Kairi. This was the first class that Riku, Kairi, and he had had together in six years. They all set in separate parts of the room: Riku with his fellow blitzballers, Tidus and Wakka, towards the middle of the room, Sora and Selphie up front, and Kairi by herself, in the back of the room. Riku nor Kairi even bothered to look up when Sora walked in, while Selphie took to waving.

Sora noticed the fact that Selphie was practically glowing and sighed inwardly. He sat down in the desk next to her and began to pull his books out. Just then, Miss Aerith walked up to the front of the room.

"Don't get too comfortable just yet," she said, her voice gentle as always. "We're going to be doing some moving."

Sora stopped unpacking his books and watched Miss Aerith as she pulled out a paper bag and deposited some folded up slips of paper into it. Miss Aerith wore her favorite pink dress and her brown boots. Her long, brown hair was once again braided and held in place at the top by a red bow. She was a very beautiful woman and extremely kind. Although most teachers with such a similar nature would have easily been destroyed by their students, for some odd reason Miss Aerith seemed to bring out the best of everyone. Sora tended to think that if he had a big sister, she would have acted like Miss Aerith.

"Today I'm going to do most of the talking," came Miss Aerith with a smile. Normally, Miss Aerith liked to listen to what her students had to say on a particular subject and then direct their thinking as need be. Sora decided that Selphie's hypothesis of an upcoming project was probably right.

As if reading his thoughts, Miss Aerith continued. "Now, I know a couple of you have heard a rumor going around that I have a special project for homework. Well, the rumor is true. Since the beginning of this class, we have talked about how humans, whether good or bad, affect each other. It's a never ending cycle that has been contemplated for centuries. We have read stories, looked at artwork, and discussed ideas of how people are connected, no matter what the distance. We have talked about each one of these items and how it shapes our lives. With each item we have discussed, we have learned that we may or may not have the same ideas or feelings towards a subject, but that's not the main purpose behind our discussions. With all our conversations, we have learned. Not just about the subject material, but about ourselves and others. In a way, we linked our hearts together for just a brief moment."

Miss Aerith took a moment for this to sink into her students captivated minds. When the class remained silent, unable to argue her point, she continued "I believe that every creature is capable of reading the hearts of every other creature. You see it in the wild all the time. When one animal senses danger, they all do and run for cover. I also believe that humans choose to ignore this ability. We have become so obsessed with the bad that we are no longer able to see the good in other people. As a result, most of us are no longer capable of recognizing who is hurting and for what reason because we are so afraid of being hurt ourselves. We have seen it proven time and again with wars and all the destruction they bring. Every once in a while, however, we see someone who is a contradiction to this rule. These remarkable people have reached their hearts out and connected with others. These few individuals have become our examples and have inspired us to be more than what we ever imagined possible. They have exemplified the idea that by linking our hearts together, we can understand each other. We can understand what makes us laugh and cry, what makes us hurt and what brings us joy. Ultimately, we understand that love and its consequences lead to all other emotions."

"This is what I want you to gain from this class. I want you to realize that _you_ can make a difference in someone's life by caring and _you_ can change what happens in the world just by listening to what your heart tells you. So, with that said, let's talk about your projects. In this bag I now carry, there is a number between one and nine. There are two "ones", two "twos", and so on. The two people that draw the same number will be in the same group."

"Now, as far as the assignment is concerned, this will be a three day project." Miss Aerith waited for the moaning to cease. Although the students loved her as a teacher, that fact did not mean that they had to stoop to the level of loving homework. When the grumbling subsided, Miss Aerith continued. "Today, you and your partner will pick a place that you both enjoy and go there after school. You will spend this evening getting to know your partner better. You are to sit and discuss whatever's on your minds while still paying attention to what's not said: the emotions behind the words."

"Tomorrow, we will not have class. You and your partner are to meet back in the same spot during class time and sit for an hour without saying a word. While sitting there in total silence, I want you to listen to what the other person is saying…"

As expected, Miss Aerith's last statement was met with an uproar. Most of the students immediately began to argue that such an idea was lunacy. Some students, Sora included, sat dumfounded on how to even go about such a task. Everyone else just sat quietly waiting for Miss Aerith to finish. When the disbelief wore off, she continued.

"I understand that such a proposal might come as a shock, but please try it. You might be pleasantly surprised," she interjected with a slight smile showing on her face.

"Now on the third and final day, I want you to write a paper on what you have learned and turn it into me on Friday. Once again, we will not have class so you can write your papers. I think two days off is more than enough payment for a moment or two of utter disbelief. This is not a difficult assignment as far as the work is concerned. If you don't learn a thing say so and be done with the paper. But, please, keep an open mind. It's hard to go through such an experience as this without at least learning something about yourself. Grades will be based on honesty."

She smiled at the dumbfounded students as she picked up the bag containing the numbers and walked straight to Sora. "Don't open these until I tell you to," said Miss Aerith as she brought the bag up to Sora. "Choose you destiny."

Sora smiled, not knowing what else to do as a reply to the comment. He quietly sat there as Miss Aerith wandered around to all the other students, while listening to Selphie mutter something about wanting to be his partner. Sora hoped she wasn't.

When Miss Aerith had handed all the slips of paper out she walked up to the front of the room. Everyone anxiously looked at her, waiting for the moment when she would allow them to open the piece of paper.

"Ok, open them."

Everyone tore open the piece of paper they held. Sora stared at a "five" that had been boldly wrote on the crisp, white piece of paper. Selphie leaned over to see what number he had gotten and sighed.

"We're in separate groups," pouted Selphie.

"So, find your partner and decide on a spot to meet," piped in Miss Aerith above the roar of the students. "As soon as you decide you are welcome to go. If you have any questions, come see me before you leave. Oh, and no trading partners."

Sora wandered around to the students who were not already in a group looking for another "five". When he found none, he glanced toward Riku and saw that Selphie and him were partners. He then glanced toward Kairi who sat by herself in the back of the room and noticed her slip of paper sitting on her desk. Walking closer to it he also caught a glimpse of the number "five" wrote on it. He looked up from the desk to see Kairi staring straight at him with knowing eyes. As if by fate, Sora had ended up in the same group as Kairi.

A/N: What will happen between Sora and Kairi? Will we find out what happened all those years ago to break up their friendship? I'll update soon, so stay tuned!


	4. Whisperings of the Past

A/N: It's me again! Yep, this is a short chapter, but what can I say? I was on vacation. Anyways, I hope you like and I promise the next chapter will be longer! Please read and review and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I love Kingdom Hearts... but I do not own it.

Chapter 3: Whisperings of the Past

When Riku realized that he had been partnered with Selphie, he wanted to cringe. It's not that he didn't like Selphie, she was just a little too hyperactive for his tastes. Of course, she hadn't looked real happy when Riku had walked up and shown her his number. She had wanted to be partnered with Sora that much was obvious when the blue-eyed, spiky-haired boy had walked past. Selphie's eyes had followed him to the back of the room and Riku noticed that an ugly frown had replaced the slight smile she was wearing only a moment before. Curious, Riku turned around and immediately realized what had happened. Sora was paired with Kairi. Sora stood there looking at Kairi, not knowing what to say. Kairi, on the other hand, wore an emotionless face.

"Great," exploded Selphie, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation.

Riku did not even bother to look at Selphie. Although he did not know the reason for Selphie's outburst, he shared the same sentiment. This was not good.

"I'll fix it," said Sora to Kairi, his hands up in a calming gesture. Sora left Kairi sitting and headed to the door to find Miss Aerith, who had stepped out to her office after seeing who was partnered together.

Turning to see Selphie sitting in the desk, staring off into space, Riku quickly muttered, "I'll be back" and followed Sora out the door.

"Sora," Riku yelled, getting the boy's attention before he reached Miss Aerith's office.

"What," asked Sora walking back to meet Riku, a very confused look on his face. Whether the confused look involved Kairi or the fact that he had actually spoken to Sora, Riku did not know.

"You can't work with Kairi," said Riku blatantly when Sora had reached him.

"I know that," said Sora, the anger evident in his voice. "I don't need you to keep reminding me."

Riku stared hard at Sora. The boy seemed to hold an ocean of pain behind his eyes. Riku could sympathize.

Having heard the boys' voices, Miss Aerith stuck her head out of her office. "Is everything all right," she asked kindly as she walked toward them.

"Miss Aerith, I can't work with Kairi," said Sora bluntly. "We don't really get along all that well and…"

"I'm sorry Sora," said Miss Aerith gently. "You choose your destiny and now you have to live with it. Besides, that's what this project is all about. Maybe now you'll be able to fully understand why you don't get along."

Sora was getting nowhere and he and Riku knew it. Riku could tell that Sora was trying to find another argument when a thought suddenly struck him.

"Miss Aerith," began Riku, "in all honesty, Sora's afraid of getting in trouble with Selphie since she is his girlfriend. Selphie can get kind of jealous at times."

Riku hid a smile when he noticed exactly how far Sora's mouth could drop when taken by surprise. Riku threw an arm around Sora's shoulder in an attempt to bring Sora out of shock. Sora said nothing, but Riku could almost feel the anger that seemed to be radiating from the boy.

Miss Aerith thought for a minute then sighed. "I'm sorry Sora," she said slowly, "but it's just not fair to the rest of the students. But since you are so concerned about it, I'll talk to Selphie for you and assure her she has nothing to worry about."

Sora was about to say something when Riku slapped his hand over the boy's mouth. Riku was getting desperate now.

"I don't think that will be enough," said Riku quickly. "Are you sure there's no possible way…"

"No," said Miss Aerith with a tone of finality in her voice. "Sora will just have to tough it out.

Being unable to think of another excuse, Riku sighed and looked at Sora. "Come on," he said and both boys turned around and headed back to the classroom. When they were out of hearing range, Riku stopped Sora. "You'll just have to fail the assignment," said Riku. "You have to stay away from Kairi."

Riku saw the flash of aggravation in Sora's eyes. "Riku, this is stupid. We can't keep being afraid of what some man told you years ago. I'm so sick of living my life in fear. Besides, I don't think that one assignment will hurt. I mean we've been in the same class for half a semester and nothing has happened. What damage can two days do? What's more, I have no intentions of her and me failing this class. She's mad enough at us as it is."

Riku could tell that Sora wasn't going to give in. Sora had a valid reason in his own mind, but Riku also knew of Sora's hidden desire for Kairi. He knew because it very much matched his own. From the moment they met Kairi, both had been instantly attracted to her, even though it was a form of puppy love. But, that love had grown through the years even if their friendship had become nonexistent. Riku had a fleeting suspicion of what might happen if Sora was allowed to work with Kairi. Not only would Kairi be in danger, but Riku didn't think he would be able to control his jealousy. Riku was putting together his final say-so when Kairi walked out of the classroom and over to them.

Before Riku and Sora could get a word out, Kairi cut them off. "I'll meet you on the island an hour before sunset. If you're not there, I'll track you down and make you wish you were there. You and Riku will not control my life anymore." She looked them both straight in the eye and then turned and walked off having said her peace. Sora and Riku both stared after her eyes wide and mouths slightly open. True, the three of them hadn't really talked in years, but neither Riku nor Sora had ever heard Kairi talk to anyone like that.

When the shock had worn off, Sora looked at Riku. "Well, you heard her, and I'm not fool enough to not show up."

"If you know what's good for her and you, you won't," started Riku again, but Sora cut him off.

"Listen Riku, no offense or anything, but I more afraid of Kairi than I am of you. Besides, just because you couldn't protect her doesn't mean that I can't." Sora turned and walked off leaving Riku to fume. _If Sora put Kairi in danger_…

"What's going on out here," asked Selphie as she walked into the hall. "Where's Sora?"

Riku turned to face her and suddenly had a wonderful idea. "He already left, but he told me to tell you goodbye."

At this, Selphie blushed. "So where do you want to meet tonight," she asked, trying to change the subject.

"How about the dock on the island an hour before sunset," asked Riku impressed with his quick wit.

"Um, ok," said Selphie not really caring about anything but Sora at the moment.

"Alright, I'll see you then," said Riku as he began walking towards the stairs. "Oh and Miss Aerith said she wanted to see you before you left."

Selphie murmured a thanks to Riku and headed towards Miss Aerith's office. Riku waited at the top of the stairs long enough to hear Selphie's squeal of excitement emanate from Miss Aerith's office before he continued walking down the stairs, smiling to himself.

* * *

"Did you find them," asked Mickey as him and Riku strolled along the peaceful streets of Destiny Islands, most of which over looked the ocean. Mickey and Riku had stopped and eaten at a small restaurant that was famous for its seafood. It was funny. No matter what universe they were in at the moment, Destiny's Way always served up delicious food and Mickey and Riku made it a point to stop there at least once. After eating, Riku had gone in search of the three friends while Mickey had gathered supplies and information about this universe.

Riku stopped looking out at the shore. The sun was halfway through its descent in the late afternoon sky and the tide was rolling in. Riku watched a crystal wave crash against the sand before replying. "I saw Kairi leaving the school and Sora soon followed. Neither one of them looked real happy. I never did see my alternate."

Riku sighed. Most of the upset expressions that he had seen on Sora and Kairi's faces in their excursions through these alternate universes were a direct result of the alternate Riku's actions. He doubted this time was any different. It appeared his friends were destined to relive the pain of his betrayal for eternity.

Mickey seemed to understand the pain in Riku's sigh. "Riku, things always work out the way they do for a reason. If they didn't, Sora would never know that he's a key bearer, Kairi would never know of her previous life, and you would never know that other worlds existed outside of your little island. Besides all that, you and I would have never met." Mickey looked up at Riku with a smile. "Riku, I'm glad we met even if it was under these circumstances."

Riku beamed inwardly. Although Sora and Kairi were his best friends and would remain that way if they could forgive him, he still had a tendency to feel like a third wheel. Somehow he had always known that Sora and Kairi would end up together. Yes, there had been many times that he had wished it was Kairi and him instead, he had learned to accept what destiny handed him. Mickey, on the other hand, was his mentor. He looked up to the mouse that he stood almost twice as tall as. Mickey had no reason to judge him, and Riku, having never known him previously, could talk openly without worrying about the hurt that would most surely appear in Sora and Kairi's eyes when he was able to find them again.

Riku nodded, never being one to reveal much about himself. "So, what's the plan," he asked turning away from Mickey to stare out at the ocean once again. Oh, how that body of water held the whisperings of adventure…

"Same as always, I guess," chuckled Mickey as he too looked out at the ocean. After a moment's contemplation, he spoke again.

"Riku, does something feel out of place here?"

"I haven't noticed anything," answered Riku recalling everything that had happened since they had entered this universe. "It seems to be playing out just like always. Why?"

Mickey thought for a moment more before shrugging his shoulders. "Oh, no reason. I was just wondering." Mickey once again picked up walking and Riku followed. Riku knew that he would get no more out of the king on the subject until Mickey was willing to share more information. In that regard, Riku and Mickey seemed to be quite alike.

"So where do you think our friends are," asked Mickey. Riku thought for a moment before looking out across the aquamarine water and pointing to a small island.

"I would guess there," replied Riku. Mickey nodded. No matter what universe they were in, almost every story started at that island. As a result, Mickey and Riku had spent many hours sitting on the same little island with every door they had gone through.

"Well," said Mickey slowly, a smile forming on his lips. "The last one there has to do the cooking tonight!"

Mickey took off like a streak of lighting before Riku even realized what had happened. "Hey," yelled Riku laughing as he too began to run in a sorry attempt to catch up. The mouse could out run him that much was obvious. Mickey had already reached the dock and was climbing into a boat. Riku knew that he would end up doing the cooking tonight. But, it didn't matter. Riku was thankful to feel like a kid again, even if it was only for a moment.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please read and review. Pretty please...? God bless!


	5. A Flood of Memories

A/N: Alright, this is a longer chapter, so you can't be too mad at me for taking so long to write it. Anyways, there's a bit of fluff, so enjoy it. Thanks so much to all my reviewers! I do this for each and everyone one of you. Oh, and expect a little something special come this Sunday. Anywho, on with the story and God bless!

Disclaimer: If only Sora was mine… but, alas, he is not nor is Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 4: A Flood of Memories

By the time Kairi had reached her house, she was an emotional wreck. She had no idea why she had even agreed to work with Sora. Maybe it was the anger she felt over Riku and Sora trying to control her life again. Maybe it was the sadness she felt for the years lost that she should have been at the island with Sora and Riku. Or maybe it was the excitement she felt because of the same reasons. She had loved the island and couldn't wait to see it or her partner…

Nope. Kairi refused to go down that road again. She had been hurt once beyond repair and had no intentions of doing it again.

Kairi entered her house and plopped down on the couch, books in hand. After sitting there for a moment, contemplating the unfairness of life, Kairi finally pulled out her notebook for Mr. Leon's class with the intentions of finishing both papers before she had to meet Sora. After flipping through her book and finding enough information to write the paper on war tactics, Kairi grew restless, her nerves getting the best of her. Usually writing could calm her down to the point of forgetting her problems, but today there was no hope. Kairi still had about an hour and a half before she had to meet Sora, but she suddenly had an overwhelming desire to go to the island beforehand. She could have a look around and then write the rest of the dream paper there, just like she used to do when she was little. Sighing, Kairi grabbed her notebook and a pen and left the house. She walked the short distance to her family-owned dock and looked at the small row boat that was tied there. Somehow it had managed to survive that horrible night when Kairi's heart had been broken, but so had Kairi. It had been six years since she had been in that boat and she was rather unsure that she would even remember how to row the thing.

Ignoring her doubts, Kairi climbed in, picked up the oars and began to paddle, falling into a rhythm that propelled the small boat forward. The sun had sunk a bit lower in the sky signaling that sunset would be upon her in a few hours. The water around her had turned a deep aquamarine from the sun's rays and a slight wind had started to blow, catching her reddish-brown hair. It was going to be a beautiful sunset.

As Kairi rowed and the island got closer, the feeling in her stomach grew worse. The island was beautifully framed by the lowering sun's rays and the pristine water, and yet, it still had an ugly feel to it which Kairi expected had more to do with the events that had conspired last time she was here. Reaching the dock, Kairi stepped out of the boat and tied it up, glad that no other boats were here. Stepping off the dock, she automatically took her shoes off, exhilarated by the feel of the warm sand against her bare feet. She walked to the water's edge and let the crystal clear water lap up against her now sand-covered feet, soaking her pants. She walked the length of the shore and then noticed the little shack that set close to the waterfall. The shack had looked old when she had played there years ago, but now the wood was weathered and the door hung crooked.

Kairi walked over to the shack, notebook and shoes still in hand. Investigating the door, Kairi grabbed the knob and turned. To her surprise, the door slowly creaked open. Although the outside of the shack was worn-down, the inside was in perfect condition. Kairi walked slowly up the stairs, memories of the last time she was here flooding back to her. She could feel her heart quicken in her chest as she pushed open the door that lead to the bridge where her heart had been shattered.

Stepping out on the bridge, Kairi looked out over the ocean to see the sun reflecting orange and yellow in the crystal surface. Kairi's favorite time of day had always been the few hours before sunset. The world just seemed to be at peace with itself and Kairi found that to be very soothing to her not always calm soul. That was partly why she had suggested that Sora and her meet at this time. She felt like she could handle Sora better and whatever emotions he brought up in her. Besides, Sora had always looked so nice in the sunset hours, his eyes taking on a deeper blue than usual…

"No," said Kairi out loud. Enough was enough. "You don't like Sora. That's just something you've conjured up in your imagination," Kairi explained to herself as she walked the length of the bridge to the small patch of land on the other side. "You're just lonely. You miss Sora and Riku, but they don't want you around. That's all."

As Kairi stepped out on the sand again, a small tear rolled down her cheek. It had been years since she had last cried. She had her writing to pour her heart into now rather than tears. But even that seemed to be failing her now. As another tear rolled down her cheek Kairi reasoned with herself that it had to be the island making her cry. The stupid island and her stupid memories were bringing the stupid tears on. Kairi looked over at the tree that hung crooked on this small spit of land trying to ease her heart when a small star-shaped fruit caught her eye: the paopu fruit. The yellow fruit represented never ending love and hope, basically all the things Kairi could forget about having in her life. For the longest time, Riku had joked about Sora sharing one with Kairi, but that's all it was: a horrible, terrible joke.

A slight breeze blew, strands of Kairi's hair falling across her face. Kairi wrapped her arms around herself not from being cold, but rather, to stop the inescapable feeling of loneliness.

"Kairi, are you alright," asked a boy gently. Kairi turned around and found that she was gazing into the blue depths of what were Sora's eyes. Somehow the spiky haired boy had managed to sneak up behind her. "Are you cold?"

"I was a little chilly, but I'm fine now," she said quietly, hoping Sora wouldn't see through her lie. "Hey, what time is it," asked Kairi wondering exactly how long she had been standing there in her daze. It was also a pathetic attempt at normal conversation.

"Oh, I'm a little early," replied Sora casually, coming to stand beside her. Kairi shifted her feet until she had put a little more distance between Sora and herself. She didn't feel comfortable with him being so close. He was a part of her past and she didn't want him to get close again. At least she tried to convince herself of that.

Sensing her uneasiness, Sora walked to the edge of the island and looked out at the ocean. "I can leave until its time for us to meet if you want me to," said Sora, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Kairi's heart dropped. Just because he had broken her heart gave her no reason to be mean to him. She was better than that.

"No, it's ok," said Kairi with a sigh, cursing her conscience and ignoring the fact that Sora hadn't even wanted to work on the project with her. "We can go ahead and work on the project if you want."

Sora smiled. "Alright. Where do you want to go?"

"How about we just stay here," said Kairi as she looked out at the ocean. If she couldn't stand being around Sora, she could at least jump and take to swimming back to the dock…

"Sounds great," said Sora as he jumped up on the bent tree. "So what are we supposed to do now?"

"I think we just sit here and talk," said Kairi, thinking back over Miss Aerith's assignment.

"You know," said Sora with a chuckle, "this is a pretty easy assignment." Kairi nodded her head in agreement. Of course, maybe that was the point. Maybe it was the simplicity that made the assignment so inspiring.

"What do you think of the assignment," asked Kairi suddenly. "I mean do you actually think it's possible?"

Sora looked up at the sky for a moment before answering. "You know, at first I thought it was kind of stupid. I mean how can anyone hear something with one's heart? But then, I got to thinking and I realized that I had done it before."

"Really," asked Kairi, intrigued, as she pulled a strand of hair out of her eyes where the wind had deposited it.

"Yeah," said Sora with a sad smile as he looked at Kairi. "I could hear you crying on the inside no matter what kind of expression you wore on the outside."

Kairi's eyes widened before she looked away to the ocean. She would not let Sora see the turmoil that raged within her no matter how astute he was. "I'm fine, really," she spat as she walked to the edge of the little island and sat down her legs dangling. "I don't need nor desire your sympathy."

Sora, realizing how sore a spot he had hit, changed subjects. "So why did you choose the island as a meeting place to begin with," he asked, staring at her back. She had now drawn her knees up to her chest. She looked so helpless and Sora's heart ached to resolve the problem.

"I don't really know," said Kairi quietly. "I was so mad and it was the first place I could think of."

"Oh, mad at me and Riku?"

"It doesn't matter," said Kairi before Sora could divulge any more information. "It's not the first time I've been mad at the two of you and I assume that it won't be the last."

Both sat in silence for a moment, watching the sun sink lower in the sky and enjoying the warmth it cast on their skin. In the distance, they could just make out a pod of dolphins.

"So, how long has it been since you've been to the island," asked Kairi, breaking the silence.

"Actually I was here the other day," said Sora thinking. "I come here a lot to think. To me, this place holds the same meaning as the tree you sit at during lunch."

Kairi felt her face grow hot from embarrassment. Sora had been watching her. Maybe this whole time that she thought no one cared, Sora had. But if he did care, why had he hurt her so when he said that they couldn't be friends? It didn't make sense.

Sensing that Kairi had realized he had been watching her, Sora pressed on. "Kairi, look at me."

Kairi slowly turned her head until her blue eyes meet his. "Kairi, I just want you to know that…"

"SORA!"

Kairi and Sora both turned to see who had yelled his name. Over at the dock, Selphie and Riku had just finished tying their boat up and were walking the length of the beach to the little shack. Moaning, Sora shook his head. They had ruined everything!

"Well, I'm going to go now," said Kairi, quickly gathering her books off the ground. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You don't have to leave just yet," said Sora jumping off the tree. He grabbed her hand as she started to walk off. Kairi turned to face him, surprise in her bright blue eyes.

"Please," said Sora quietly.

"It's better this way," Kairi said as she gently pulled her hand away from Sora and quickly walked across the bridge. She met Riku and Selphie at the top of the stairs and muttered a quick "bye" before continuing down the stairs and hitting the beach. There was no way she would be able to handle being here with both Sora and Riku. When Kairi reached the dock she looked back long enough to see Sora waving at her while Selphie shouted at the top of her lungs about something.

"At least she's happy," Kairi muttered to herself as she untied her boat and jumped in. Kairi hand still tingled from where Sora's warmth had been just a moment before and her nerves were officially shot. She needed to put some distance between Sora and herself. Picking up the oar, Kairi rowed into the sunset.

* * *

Riku had to work hard to hide the smile that kept trying to show itself on his lips. Selphie sat on the opposite end of the boat and had talked about Sora the whole time Riku had been rowing. Selphie's boat was being repaired so Riku had agreed to pick her up and from the moment she had gotten in the boat she had talked about what a wonderful boyfriend Sora was going to be. She had to be the luckiest girl in the world! 

Of course, Riku played his part beautifully. He would agree or nod his head at the appropriate places and that just prompted her on more. When they finally reached the island, Riku was more than displeased to see the two row boats already sitting there. He had purposely left half an hour early just to make sure Sora and Kairi wouldn't be alone.

"Sora and Kairi are already here," said Riku quietly while Selphie took a deep breathe as she readied herself to start up another full blown conversation. She suddenly realized what Riku had said.

"What," she asked releasing her breathe in surprise. "I didn't know they were coming to the island too."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you. It was supposed to be a surprise actually," said Riku making it up as he went along. "Sora had hoped that you and he could watch the sun set together after we got done."

Selphie squealed, reaching an octave that Riku had never thought possible as they pulled up to the dock. Riku, even though conniving at times, jumped out of the boat and tied it to the dock before helping Selphie out.

"Where are they," asked Selphie, looking towards the beach. Riku looked the beach over, then the bridge, and finally the tiny piece of land where the paopu tree sat. It was there that he saw Sora sitting on the tree and Kairi sitting with her knees drawn up to her slender form, chin resting on her knees. Although he couldn't make out Kairi's features, she looked beautiful sitting there with the oranges and yellows of the sun washing over her small frame and reddish brown hair. Riku could almost sense a sadness coming from her. She was a broken angel and it was partly his fault. How he wished he could hold her and make it all better. If only _he_ could have been her partner…

"SORA," yelled Selphie, when she too saw Sora sitting on the paopu tree. Riku threw his hands over his ears to keep from sustaining permanent hearing damage. Both Sora and Kairi turned towards them as Riku and Selphie began to walk across the beach. Riku noticed that Kairi quickly gathered her things and began to walk across the bridge only to be stopped by Sora. When Riku and Selphie reached the top of the stairs they met Kairi coming down. She muttered a quick goodbye as she went down. Selphie stepped out on the bridge and marched straight over to Sora, wearing a huge grin on her face. Riku stopped on the bridge to watch Kairi as she walked across the beach and then approached Sora to find him wearing a frown on his face.

"I'm sorry, did we interrupt something," asked Riku, his point coming across quite clearly.

"Not really," said Sora, eyeing him evenly.

"Hey, look at the sunset," exclaimed Selphie turning her back to Sora and Riku. The moment her back was turned Riku noticed that Sora looked over at Kairi and waved before she got in her boat and paddled off.

"Well, I guess I had better go," said Sora jumping off the tree. "You two need to work on your project."

"But, Sora, I thought you and I were going to hang out afterwards," said Selphie, a pout forming on her lips.

Sora had a quizzical look on his face until he noticed the slight grin on Riku's face and realized what he had done.

"You know, we were but I don't really feel all that well at the moment. Maybe we can tomorrow. I'll see you later."

Sora walked across the bridge leaving Riku to stand with a sulking Selphie. Riku groaned inwardly. His plan had backfired and now he was in for an extremely long evening.

"Well, let's get on with it," said Riku taking Sora's place on the tree, hoping to hurry the project on.

"Sora makes me so mad," said Selphie, tears in her eyes. And so began the three hour conversation on Sora, Riku trying hard to stay awake through the whole ordeal. Whether Sora would ever know it or not, he had definitely repaid Riku back for all the injustice he had done to Sora.

A/N: Leave a review and I'll get back to you! Hey that rhymed…


End file.
